


Sleepy

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Garry being protective, Short One Shot, sleepy time Ib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: The Safe Room</p>
<p>Garry held Ib as she slept. The nine-year-old was curled against him, her soft puffs of breath hitting his torso and letting him feel the warmth of her breath through his shirt. He sighed contentedly. He was falling for the girl already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Underage romance (Don’t worry. Nothing graphic/illegal. Just that puppy love stuff.), Horror, Psychological Goodness, Being British for no reason :3

Garry held Ib as she slept. The nine-year-old was curled against him, her soft puffs of breath hitting his torso and letting him feel the warmth of her breath through his shirt. He sighed contentedly. He was falling for the girl already.

The eighteen-year-old heard the girl whimper a bit in sleep. Was she having a nightmare? He pet her hair, attempting to soothe her. When she began to struggle a bit against him, though weakly, he pondered for a few moments. Suddenly, a thought occured to him. He closed his eyes… and began to sing in a low voice, as to not make the monsters aware if they were outside.

_Red rose, Red rose_  
 _Darling, the bud_  
 _On which the dew arose_  
 _On your red petals_  
 _As you were  
_ _A-doze_

_Father Sky stopped his tears_  
 _Mother Nature, her fears_  
 _Are blocked by my hand_  
 _And down comes the sand_  
 _Of time as you were  
_ _In tears_

_Darling rose, Red rose_  
 _Screw your courage, my dear_  
 _As the paint reveals your smile_  
 _Forget, dear, all your woes  
_ _Listen to my song  
_ _As you doze_

He no longer felt the girl shiver against him, and he smiled, bringing his hand to caress her cheek.

Ib smiled a bit in sleep, seemingly out of her nightmare, or perhaps it was just a frantically paced dream.

A growl came from outside and Garry paused all of his movements, holding Ib tighter to his body. Whispers filled his ears.

_Leave her here… Just leave her…_

Was it trying to tease him?

_If you leave her, you can get out! You can go home and be happy and eat macaroons anytime you want!_

Garry stood up, manoeuvering Ib so that she was still sleeping under his coat. He went to stand by the door, hiding to the side of it. Ib wasn’t visible from here, her sleeping form behind bookcases.

"How about you let us out of here? We just want to go home! She’s just a girl that wants to see her mum and dad again!" Garry closed his eyes, wanting to be home in his apartment again.

Macaroons sounded like a bit of heaven right now…

_… We’ll keep her company! She’ll be our friend forever! She doesn’t have friends at school! Every one calls her a freak!_

"Just shut up!" His chest was hurting. "Ib is a sweet girl! Anyone who calls her a freak is an idiot and is blind!" He thought of how she looked when he finally woke up, his rose newly watered. She looked like an angel… His angel…

"Garry..?"

He turned and came back behind the bookcase, seeing Ib was awake. He smiled at her.

He would never leave her…

Even if it meant the death of him.

* * *

"Love is dear and true. Soul mates are like lovers. They are the friends would die for you, but unlike lovers, they don’t need an eternal promise. They’ll stay and sing you the sweetest song they can, because their love will never change for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I found a picture for this, but it's not mine, so here's a link :D  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=27782484


End file.
